


夏夜星

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 初遇并非初遇





	夏夜星

出道在即的感觉让人又有了动力，尤其是季染宣布接下来会有一系列预备宣传时，连周天卓都不由得坐直身子认真起来。  
团名暂时定为Penta.X，微博官方号已经建好了。  
“Penta是指五个人，X代表未知和不被定义……哎，话说这团名谁起的，五人团就penta开头加个字母，未免也太随便了吧。”在回宿舍的路上，姜鸣小声说。  
“五个X有什么不好的，只要能出道，哪怕叫六小龄童我也不在乎。”李睿笑，“是不是，笙笙？”  
项子笙点头：“叫什么都成，别给我们瞎起设定就行。”  
三个人都不约而同想到四时邂逅乐队还在时，官方给四人定的春夏秋冬定位，忍不住集体打了个冷战。

当晚，某论坛，名为《来看看四时邂逅的师弟团》的帖子悄然爬到首页。  
主楼：  
“本人X公司精股，也算以前四时的老粉了，X公司官皮新关注的账号，应该就是下一个新男团了吧，这个账号关注了五个人，所以不出意外就是五人团了，各位怎么看。”  
“你问我怎么看，我就两个字：快——跑——X公司又要来骗钱了。”  
“四时之后是五十，果然是我们X公司，一贯的用脚起名字，这名怕不是季染梦游时随手划拉的。”  
“律师函警告！季师太会告诉你这是找人算过的。”  
“季师太当年也这么说四时邂逅的，没红两年还不是玩儿完。”  
“@迟越一，你没有心，你还我四时团呜呜呜。”  
“路过，发现没人在关心新团，都在悼念四时，这乐队有这么红？”  
“路过的朋友，说他们是乐队抬举他们了，应该是会玩乐器（偶尔假弹）的偶像男团。”  
“够了啊2333333”  
“别黑了，四时真·老粉来现身说法吧，四时是没赶上好时候，其实四个哥哥都挺帅的，虽然（偶尔）假弹假唱吧，颜值和营业都在线的好嘛。要是能维持到去年，赶上各平台争相搞打歌舞台的话，可能不会那么早散。”  
“+1，我们四时配置真的挺好的，就是公司不捧！而且谁能想到迟越一solo真红了呢，X这个小破作坊留不住也是正常的，可是本来以为公司不捧他们是想专心搞大型男团，谁知出来居然是个5人团？我看长得也就一般，不知道X公司怎么想的。”  
“吹四时颜值在线过了吧，毕竟是乐队不是真偶像，需要我上图帮您回忆迟越一素颜毛孔.jpg吗？”  
“嚯，好大的口气，这新男团长得也不怎么样嘛，还踩上前辈了。前辈一首《夏夜星》吃一辈子，现在的男团男solo有几个有出圈曲的，出来走两步？”  
“有句讲句，《夏夜星》是真的好听，我们班毕业班歌就选的这首，一合唱全班都流泪，迟越一你个混蛋怎么这么会写啊啊啊……”

贺铮认识周天卓是在初中，父母的饭局上。  
周天卓那时就已经是一副标准的少爷派头，要求贺铮不要叫他的名字，而用英文名“Tye”来称呼。  
不过没相处多久，周天卓就出国读高中了，贺铮没有选择读国际学校，老老实实在体制内高中做好学生。  
“我爸思想有点传统，他还是希望我去参加一下高考。”他解释说。  
认识贺铮的人都知道这说法是他自谦了，说起来有点气人，学习可能真的是贺铮的强项，他一直能不太费力地在市重点保持一个中上成绩，同时还是校篮球队代表。  
“不过是把别人拿来参加奥数和建模比赛的时间用来打篮球了，万一考不上大学还能争取个体育生保送。”  
这也许就叫天赋使然，就像14岁的周天卓可以用尚不丰富的英语词汇在酒吧熟练地点焦尼沃克。  
高考分数一出，贺铮知道他的梦校A大应该十拿九稳了，于是听从父母建议选了商科专业，对外还要感叹一下体育保送生名额算是浪费了。

“哎，贺铮，你真的要休学？”  
“还没想好，看出道后的工作量吧。”贺铮说，“出道日是哪天来着？”  
“524,5月的第24天，X是第24个字母，这都什么乱七八糟的……还有四个多月，据说是要我们先拍团综，我跟我舅舅那边说了，争取能搭上他们平台。”  
“周少爷的大腿，我可得抱紧了。”  
周天卓从鼻子哼出一声：“你得了吧，你爸但凡给个眼神，我们都不至于从新手村开始练级好么？我这大腿，分明是给那三个土鳖抱了。”  
“别土鳖土鳖的，好歹今后也是队友了。”  
“放心，他们面前我不说什么。”周天卓露出一个完美假笑，“我打听了一下，那个项子笙可不简单呢，公司有人跟我说，他是迟越一搞过的人。”  
贺铮没去计较他的粗俗用词：“迟越一？单飞之后被O公司挖走的那个？”  
“对啊！我说贺铮你稍微敏感点行不行，谁都不认识你混什么娱乐圈啊真是……”周天卓打开听歌软件，“迟越一这首歌绝对算出圈了，当年公司真没亏待他，营销上没少下功夫，愣是把他几年前写的一首demo挖出来炒红了，这都快一年了还在热歌榜上，你听听看。”  
旋律简单、清澈，没有用非常复杂的编曲方式，相当上口又不俗套。据歌手本人描述，《夏夜星》可以看做是首温柔情歌，也包含着怀念青春的怅然若失，不管哪个年龄层的人听，应该都会有共鸣。  
“怎么样？”周天卓问。  
“是不错……一年前出的？”贺铮有点不确定地说，“我怎么感觉我很久之前就听过，这曲子好熟。”

入睡前，贺铮脑中还反复缠绕着这首歌的旋律，这时他才想起来，其实并没有很久之前。  
大概一年半前，期末考试结束后，他和大学同学去了一家清吧。  
有个人抱着吉他在台上唱，似乎就是这个旋律，大差不差。声音非常舒服，但比起迟越一的版本多出一点忧郁和缠绵。  
那个人长什么样，贺铮完全没印象了，只记得皮肤挺白，T恤领口像是故意被他剪得破破烂烂，露出诱人的锁骨。  
他放弃回忆，陷入睡眠中。

一年半前，项子笙刚到酒吧驻唱不久。  
说驻唱，真的是抬举他了，他一个刚从四川县城高中毕业不久来到上海的学生，意外认识了酒吧老板的熟人，得以在酒吧打工混口饭吃。  
他尊尊敬敬地管那人叫“毛哥”。  
毛哥自己也驻唱，但嗓子不成，而且清吧的风格不太喜欢闹腾型的乐队，毛哥唱完两首，悻悻地下来，点了一杯酒。  
项子笙撑着吉他站在他后面。  
“哎，你，上去唱一首？Blur会吗？”  
项子笙摇头：“我英文不好。”  
毛哥“啧”了一声：“今天人不多，你随便唱，别给我砸了就行。”  
项子笙愣了，坐在台上，过了很久才找回自己的声音。  
“歌词还没填完，大家随便听听。”他轻声说，周围并没人在意。

贺铮醒来时脑子还有点晕，大学室友告诉他，他的外宿申请已经批下来了。  
他点了点头，行李已经差不多收拾好了，管哥亲自开车过来帮他搬进了出道组的宿舍。他把电脑和充电器整理了一下，大学宿舍里已经不剩什么东西。  
要不去练习室看看？  
他茫然间记得那个叫项子笙的预备队友跟他说过，练习室是要提前预约的，他们Penta.X的练习室固定在三楼，不过为防止有人占，最好还是去办一下预约账号。  
他进练习室时，刚好与这位队友撞了个满怀。  
“抱歉。”他往后退了一步，对方做出了与他一样的动作。  
“没事。”项子笙说，“你用吧。”  
那人说话时不爱看人，更别提他本来就跟贺铮身高相差甚远。从贺铮的角度看下去，非常适合欣赏项子笙白皙修长的脖颈。  
项子笙套了一件厚的毛外套，但内搭是件T恤，领口大开，破破烂烂像自己剪的。  
看着项子笙的背影，贺铮愣了几秒，突然想起昨天周天卓说的话。  
“他是迟越一搞过的人。”  
他隐隐约约有些耳闻，项子笙是一年前迟越一推荐进公司的，彼时“小一哥”尚没有与公司闹翻，说话也有一定分量。  
“这个是我弟弟，特有才华，会唱会弹能创作，签了他省多少买歌的钱你们知道吗。”迟越一的原话。  
不知怎么，传着传着就变成了“他是迟越一的人”。  
确实，从来没见过“小一哥”有提携后辈的习惯，他本人也不细说，语焉不详反而更增添了几分暧昧感。  
有人好奇或好事地去问项子笙，跟小一哥是什么关系，希望从他本人那里挖出些细节猛料。  
“他欠我人情。”项子笙有些烦躁，但还是老实回答，“具体的不方便说。”  
看客恍然大悟，原来是小一哥欠着情债，拿合同还。

事情内幕远比流言简单。  
项子笙在酒吧打了几个月的工，老板并不总让他上台唱歌，他渐渐感到厌烦。  
有一天毛哥拦住他，神神秘秘地要帮他介绍个“贵人”。  
项子笙并不知道那人是四时邂逅的主唱，他连这个乐队名都没听说过。  
“小朋友，跟你商量个事儿。”迟越一揽住他的肩，毫不客气地说，“哥上次在这里听到你唱了首歌，曲子蛮好听的，有歌名吗？我想跟你买下来，成不成。”  
那首歌就唱了两三回，刚好就被迟越一听到了。  
“歌名……还没想好，怎么买？”项子笙对这些一窍不通。  
“小一哥，他一孩子他懂什么呀，这事儿您跟我谈，来来来……”毛哥冲项子笙挤眉弄眼，压低声音说，“看毛哥帮你宰个大的。”  
迟越一被毛哥推进包厢，项子笙坐在吧台边发呆。  
有人要买他的歌？  
他心突突地跳得飞快。  
毛哥点头哈腰送走迟越一，回身给了项子笙胸口一拳：“可以呀你，知道这人傻钱多的是谁吗？”  
“谁……”  
“一个线上红团的主唱，愿意出两万买你的曲！”

这五万最后也没有到他手里。  
项子笙盲目的等待中，这首原本不叫《夏夜星》的歌悄然红了起来。他听到的时候，《夏夜星》已经在热歌榜上登顶了两周。  
词是完全不一样了，曲子也是重新编过的，旋律听起来更流行了许多，朗朗上口，非常容易传唱。  
词、曲、编都是署迟越一一个人的名字。

项子笙在X公司门口徘徊了好几天，才终于等到迟越一出来，小一哥自从solo爆红，已经很少来公司了，这天刚好被项子笙抓了正着。  
“哥求你，这事儿千万不能说出去……”迟越一把人拉到车上，面子也不要了，张口就是求饶，“是不是钱不够，我再给你两万？”  
“不是……”项子笙茫然地说，“我没拿到钱。”  
“我操！不是吧，黄毛也太孙子了吧。”迟越一比他更惊讶，“他说你没成年，他全权代理……”  
项子笙脑子一片混乱，好容易才把事情理清。  
歌的署名是不可能要回来了，迟越一愿意给他钱，但也于事无补。  
“要不这样吧。”迟越一突然开始上下打量他：“你长得不错，别在酒吧打工了，来我们公司当练习生怎么样？”  
“啊？”  
“练习生，将来作为男团出道，跟哥一样。”他嘿嘿笑了两下，往项子笙手里塞了张名片，“想好了打这个电话，哥亲自推荐你进公司。”  
开玩笑，这颗定时炸弹可得放在自己眼皮子下面看紧了。  
项子笙沉默着收好名片，突然又想起了什么：“还有件事。”  
“啥？”迟越一手一哆嗦，烟从嘴里掉了出来。  
“我成年了。”项子笙说。


End file.
